La promesse
by eliloulou
Summary: Petit OS pour concours anniversaire de Fanfic en Folie: Quand une promesse change tout. Ah


**Concours « Anniversaire 2011 » - Fanfic en Folie**

**Twilight : La promesse**

**Classification :K**

**Organisateur : Eliloulou**

**Responsable cadeaux : Moko**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Os Anniversaire**

« Debout là dedans, » entendis-je crier alors que le froid enveloppait mon corps découvert d'un geste brusque

« Non, mais ça va pas, » rouspétai-je en tentant de récupérer les draps sans trop me réveiller.

Malheureusement, mon « ex » meilleur ami depuis trente secondes ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Nous nous affrontâmes quelques instants, tirant chacun de notre côté. Mais étant la moins forte des deux, je lâchai prise en tendant les mains devant moi pour atterrir contre le torse ferme et musclé de mon ami.

_Ferme et musclé ! Tiens c'est nouveau ça. Pas nouveau niveau muscles mais plutôt que j'y fasse attention._

« Laisse-moi tranquille, on est samedi. »

« Non, Bella, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille. Je te kidnappe pour la journée. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai décidé de t'emmener toute la journée avec moi. »

Je fixai Jasper d'un regard soupçonneux me demandant ce qui lui passait une fois de plus par la tête. J'étais habituée aux extravagances de mon ami mais là, je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir. De plus, je le pensais loin d'ici. Il avait accepté d'accompagner ses parents et sa sœur en croisière pendant trois semaines, normalement. Il ne devait donc rentrer que la semaine prochaine.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ta famille en a eu marre de toi ? Ils t'ont balancé par-dessus bord ? La **croisière** n'était pas à ton goût ? » Marmonnai-je en sortant du lit. Mon accoutrement nocturne le fit sourire. Il faut dire que j'avais enfilé un bas de jogging bleu trop grand appartenant à mon dernier petit ami en date, un vieux tee shirt saumon que Jasper m'avait offert pour mes….ouch….mes seize ans, le tout agrémenté de chaussettes multicolores. Et oui, j'avais toujours froid. J'enfilai mes mules à pompon et passai devant lui en l'**ignorant**. Evidement, il me retint pas le bras en riant et m'enlaça pour me donner un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Bonjour, Bella. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit » déclama-t-il.

« Hum…oui très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'énergumène qui me sert de meilleur ami. »

« Oh, arrête de râler. On va passer une chouette journée » ajouta-t-il en me libérant.

J'humai l'air ambiant. J'avais toujours adoré l'odeur boisée et de miel de mon ami. Elle le caractérisait si bien. Je me détendis et profitai pleinement de ce moment tendresse qui m'avait manqué ces dernières semaines.

Je me libérai de son étreinte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de me préparer mon sacro-saint café du matin. Sans lui, je ne démarrais aucune journée. J'attrapai la boite de céréales aux **pommes** séchées mais elle me glissa des mains et les précieux pétales s'éparpillèrent sur la table. Je l'entendis soupirer près de moi.

« Quoi ? » aboyai-je en lui lançant le regard le plus noir que je pouvais.

« Je constate simplement qu'en deux semaines, ta maladresse ne s'est pas améliorée. »

Ramassant une poignée de céréales, je lui envoyai à la figure avant de m'éloigner de peur des représailles. Comme je m'y attendais, il me poursuivit autour de la table. Je n'avais aucune chance. Il me rattrapa rapidement et se lança dans un chatouillage en règle. J'éclatai de rire, me tortillant dans tous les sens. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque je demandai grâce. Jasper et moi, nous nous écroulâmes au sol, hilares. Quand le calme fut revenu, il se leva, me tendit la main et me ramena à ma place à table.

« Déjeune et ensuite va te préparer, » déclara-t-il en nous servant une tasse de café.

« Pourquoi as-tu raccourci tes vacances ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Ce n'était tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de partir en croisière.

« Plus envie» répondit-il distraitement.

« Pas à moi, Jazz. »

Il leva le regard vers moi, me scruta comme s'il me jaugeait digne de confiance avant de me répondre.

« J'avais quelque chose à faire ce week-end. »

« Important au point de rentrer ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à imaginer une chose si importante que cela ne puisse attendre huit jours de plus. »

« C'est….c'est juste un **souvenir** que je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire. Bon tu vas t'apprêter ? »

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux mais je le connaissais trop bien pour insister. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre afin d'attraper quelques vêtements avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche qui termina de me réveiller. C'est fraîche et habillée d'un jeans délavé et d'un débardeur turquoise que je refis surface dans le séjour. A la vue de mon meilleur ami, **cruciverbiste** depuis son plus jeune âge, la tête enfuie dans un magazine à noircir des cases, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire attendrie. Jasper avait toujours été un passionné de mots croisés, de jeux de logiques ou autres tout en étant un sportif accompli. La preuve en était sa superbe musculature mise en valeur par son tee shirt noir moulant.

_Ca y est, je me remets à fantasmer sur ses pectoraux ! Je dois encore être endormie à moitié._

« Hum….je suis prête. »

« Ok alors c'est parti » répondit-il en jetant le crayon et le magazine sur la table basse.

Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la porte qu'il me tint ouverte. Je le dépassai et l'attendis pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte avec sa clé. Nous possédions chacun les clés de l'appartement de l'autre et jusqu'à ce moment, cela ne m'avait jamais perturbée comme maintenant. J'étais heureuse qu'il fasse chez moi comme s'il était chez lui et même, j'avais envie que ce soit plus souvent. Je secouai ma tête face aux idées saugrenues qui me passaient en tête.

Dans la rue, je repérai rapidement la voiture de Jazz, une superbe Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (*). Il venait d'une famille aisée contrairement à moi mais jamais il ne me l'avait fait sentir. Nous avions toujours tout partagé. Après ses études de droit, il avait intégré le cabinet d'avocats dirigé par son père. Il gagna quelques procès très médiatisés et surtout très bien rémunérés lui permettant l'achat de cette folie. La seule à ma connaissance. Malgré le fait que nos chemins professionnels soient très différents, notre amitié avait survécu à tout. Pourtant à une époque, celle-ci avait légèrement vacillée. J'étais en terminal tandis que lui avait déjà entamé ses études de droits. J'allais fréquemment à Seattle passer le week-end avec lui. Un soir, alors que nous revenions d'une soirée cinéma, nous avions fini la soirée à son appartement. Devant l'écran plat, quelques bières plus tard, nous nous étions retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés, sa langue fouillant ma bouche. Tout en gardant dans un coin de ma tête que c'était une très mauvaise idée, nous avions fini dans son lit. Jasper n'était pas mon premier amant mais le souvenir de cette unique nuit d'amour, car oui, c'était une forme d'amour entre nous, restait gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Le lendemain matin, nous ne savions pas trop comment agir l'un envers l'autre et d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de faire passer notre amitié au dessus du reste. Avions-nous eu raison ? Je me posais souvent la question.

Nous roulâmes plus d'une bonne heure en parlant de nos boulots, de nos amis communs, peu nombreux, de sa famille. J'étais détendue à ses côtés. Mon regard se posa subitement sur la plaque au bord de la route indiquant « FORKS 10km ». Je me figeai sur place. Il y avait cinq ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds.

« On va à Forks ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais …pourquoi ? »

« Disons…..en pèlerinage. »

« En pèlerinage ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Bella détends-toi. Relax. »

Je marmonnai des mots pas trop aimable à son encontre et me recroquevillai sur mon siège bien décidée à ne pas sortir de sa voiture. Je regardais défiler sous mes yeux les lieux de mon enfance et adolescence : le lycée, le snack où Jasper et moi déjeunions fréquemment, le bar où ados nous avions eu nos premières cuites, le commissariat, lieu de travail de mon père. A la pensée de ma famille, mes yeux s'humectèrent involontairement. Bien que j'avais quitté ma famille suite à des disputes incessantes et que je n'avais jamais repris contact avec eux, leur absence me peinait. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs et que moi-même j'avais ma part de responsabilité mais je n'étais pas prête ni préparée à une rencontre. De plus, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais tenté de me contacter. Donc j'en avais déduit que ma présence ne leur manquait pas. Depuis ce jour, Jasper et sa famille les avaient remplacés. Ils m'avaient acceptée telle que je suis et me témoignaient plus d'affection que mes parents ne m'en avaient donnée depuis ma naissance.

En réalité, la seule personne aimante qui me manquait vraiment, c'était ma grand-mère paternelle, Granny. Elle était toujours là dans les moments difficiles pour me consoler ou m'encourager. Mais elle nous avait quittés il y a dix ans et depuis, Forks m'avait toujours paru un trou perdu sans aucun attrait. Lorsque j'étais partie étudier à Seattle, ce fut comme une libération.

« Surtout ne me dis pas que nous allons voir mes parents ? »

« Non Bella, jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Même si je t'ai déjà dit souvent qu'il faudrait que tu tournes la page et que pour ce faire, tu devras leur parler. »

« Oui je sais mais pas encore. Alors, que fait-on ici ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une sorte de pèlerinage, » expliqua-t-il en garant sa voiture aux abords d'un endroit que je connaissais très bien : le parc de la ville de Forks. Je regardai autour de moi avant de suivre mon ami qui était déjà dehors. Il fit le tour du véhicule et me tendit la main. Je voulus l'ignorer mais son regard sur moi me fit fondre et je lui pris la main afin de le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans le parc communal, déambulâmes dans les allées verdoyantes. C'était calme puisque il était tôt. Les enfants ne viendraient égayer de leur rire ce lieu que dans l'après midi. Nous croisâmes quelques rares promeneurs matinaux. Jasper nous conduisit jusqu'au kiosque, endroit de prédilection lorsque nous étions enfants.

« Tu veux revenir en arrière ? » le taquinai-je.

« J'ai toujours une âme d'enfant, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Oui mais au point de faire autant de kilomètres juste pour te souvenir de notre enfance, tu pousses un peu, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Cet endroit est juste ce qu'il me faut…pour… » soupira-t-il.

« Pour ? »

« Viens allons nous installer sur la tour comme autrefois. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se dirigea vers une tour en bois. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me fit passer devant lui pour grimper les quelques marches. Il avait vieilli notre kiosque mais il gardait tout son charme à mes yeux. C'était comme me retrouver une dizaine d'années plus tôt, à virevolter sur un air de musique imaginé dans ma tête. Le vieux banc en bois qui se trouvait sur le côté ouest avait été remplacé par un nouveau en fer et peint de couleur verte certainement pour se fondre dans le décor. Le chant des oiseaux était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je m'avançai vers le banc et m'installai sur le bord afin de permettre à mon ami de prendre place à mes côtés. Jasper s'approcha et, lorsqu'il fut assis, me regarda attentivement.

« Quoi ? » aboyai-je.

« Rien. »

« Alors arrête de me regarder ainsi. Dis-moi plutôt le but de cette escapade. »

Jasper soupira avant de s'installer bien au fond du banc et de me prendre la main. Ce geste était fréquent entre nous et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il me mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si, un évènement grave allait se passer.

« Parle, Jazz, tu me fais peur. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, pourtant. »

Il me sourit, remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de reprendre ma main entre les siennes.

« Bella, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de quinze ans, maintenant. »

« Oui. »

« Tu es devenue très vite ma meilleure amie car tu étais la petite fille la plus douce et adorable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

Je voulus parler mais il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Non, laisse-moi parler. Durant toute notre enfance, tu as été le centre autour duquel je tournais avec joie. A l'adolescence, tu es devenue une superbe jeune fille qui attirait le regard des autres. Comme ces regards me mettaient dans des états pas possibles ! Je voulais qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'observer ainsi. Je te voulais pour moi seul. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu gâcher notre amitié, préférant rester dans ton sillage, partager ta vie en tant qu'ami plutôt que de prendre des risques en t'avouant ce que je ressentais réellement. Pourtant un jour, j'ai essayé. »

« Quand ? » murmurai-je d'une voix éraillée.

« Il y a dix ans. Tu te souviens de la mort de Granny et du jour de son enterrement ? »

« Oui évidemment» répondis-je voyant doucement où il voulait en venir.

« Ce jour-là, je suis resté à tes côtés. Tu venais d'avoir treize ans et moi seize. »

« Oui je sais compter, » plaisantai-je pour tenter de camoufler mon trouble.

« Ouais ! Bref, ce jour-là, nous sommes venus ici. Exceptionnellement, le soleil brillait. Tu étais accablé d'avoir perdu ta grand-mère que tu aimais tant. Nous sommes restés ici plusieurs heures à parler, manger des **glaces **et à jouer de la guitare.

« Je me souviens de tout cela, Jazz. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Il y a dix ans, en fin d'après midi, je t'ai dit quelque chose. »

« Jasper, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Chut. Bella, j'ai toujours repoussé ce que je ressens pour toi au plus profond de mon être car j'avais une peur bleue de te perdre et ça, je ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Mais la semaine dernière alors que j'étais avec mes parents, je me suis rendu compte que si je ne faisais rien, j'allais vraiment te perdre mais au profit d'un autre qui aurait le courage de te parler. Alors notre conversation d'il y a dix ans m'est revenue en mémoire. J'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps, j'ai pris un billet d'avion après avoir expliqué à mes parents et ma sœur, qui entre parenthèse m'a engueulé, ce qui m'obligeait à partir si vite. Alors je … »

« Attends. Je …je sais …ou plutôt je devine ce qui va suivre mais ….j'ai peur. »

Jasper me sourit et s'approcha plus près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis avec joie, posant ma tête au creux de son cou. J'aimais ou plutôt j'avais toujours aimé cette proximité entre nous. Je redoutais les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire tout en les souhaitant car je réalisais enfin que je le voulais aussi.

« Bella ! Ce jour-là, je t'ai dit que…que lorsque je serais plus âgé, que j'aurais réussi dans la vie et que je pourrais tout te donner, je t'épouserai. Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« Aujourd'hui, je suis arrivé à ce stade. La vie m'a apporté tout ce que je désirais et même plus. Mais il me manque une chose, une seule. Et c'est toi. »

« Mais je suis dans ta vie, je l'ai toujours été. »

« Non, Bella. Je veux plus. Je te veux dans ma vie, à mes côtés. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer, te chérir, partager ta vie au quotidien. Je veux pouvoir te présenter comme celle qui illumine ma vie. Je veux t'aimer pour toujours. »

« Mais… »

« Non, pas de mais. Dis-moi juste si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, si toi aussi tu veux de moi» répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me dégageai un peu pour ancrer mon regard au sien, cherchant un doute quelconque, mais je ne lus qu'amour et désir. Je levai alors les bras, les passai autour de son cou et lui répondis.

« Jazz. Je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis toujours même sans en avoir vraiment eu conscience. J'ai toujours adoré être auprès de toi et tu as toujours eu plus d'importance pour moi que tous mes petits amis réunis. Alors, oui je t'aime, oui je veux de toi, oui je veux être avec toi, » répondis-je avec conviction.

A peine avais-je terminé ma tirade qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux et tendre. Non il reflétait notre amour, nos envies longtemps refoulées, notre espoir dans l'avenir. Quand, hors d'haleine, nous nous éloignâmes, je me sentis rougir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, sur mes imperfections, mes défauts. Il caressa ma joue avant de m'enlacer fermement.

« Je t'aime» susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me calai confortablement dans ses bras, le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être à ce moment.

« Jazz ? »

« Oui, ma belle ? »

« Que vont penser tes parents ? Et ta sœur ? »

« Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux pour nous. Et quant à Rosalie, et bien figure-toi qu'elle m'a dit, lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon retour vers toi et mes projets, qu'il était plus que temps. Que j'avais été un idiot depuis tant d'année. »

« Dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'avais espéré être aussi heureuse. J'avais si peur de te perdre. »

« Plus rien ne viendra se mettre au travers de notre route à présent. »

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore une heure avant que le monde ne vienne prendre possession du parc. C'est main dans la main que nous regagnâmes la voiture pour rejoindre mon appartement. Ce jour était un bien triste anniversaire au départ mais à partir de maintenant, la tristesse que me conférait cette date fut remplacée par le souvenir du jour où débuta ma nouvelle vie auprès de l'homme que j'aimais.


End file.
